Well that went well
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: The boys have to meet each others' families, how will their families react to meeting their son's boyfriend. Meeting Sebastian's family is chapter one and Chapter two is full of meeting Hunter's family who don't even know that this person who is making their Hunter happy is a boy. Set in the Is that a yes universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there loves; I made this one a little longer. Hehe there is a Disney channel reference hidden in this one and if you can find it then you can give me a prompt for the next one (really anyone can give me a prompt but this one will be the next one I write). This one will have two chapters and the next will be up in a few days. **

**Disclaimer: Anything that sounds professional or familiar is probably not mine. **

Hunter was scared out of his mind. He was meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time; he never had to meet anyone's family before. Hunter was going over to Sebastian's house this weekend to meet his father Christopher and his younger sister Sophia. Everyone assumed that Mr. Smythe was who he was really scared of meeting but from what he heard Mr. Smythe would love his charming personality and his drive to become a politician. Sophia Arial Smythe was who he was really scared of meeting; from what Jeff had told him Sophia was could be just as snippy and vindictive as Sebastian and if she said he didn't like someone than Sebastian tended to stop hanging out with that person.

"Hey Hunt, you ready to head out? Dad said that the burgers would be going on the grill at four so if we want to get there before dinner than we may want to head out."Sebastian said while coming out of their bathroom with two small black bags that held their toiletries.

"Um yea Bass, I'm ready. Let's go." I replied while zipping my duffle bag closed and swinging it across my shoulder. In the hall Nick and Jeff were lounging around talking to everyone about what they were doing this weekend.

"Sebby, Hunter!" Jeff yelled as he saw us come down the hall. "Where are you two headed with those bags?"

"My house, dad wants to meet Hunter and you know how Sophie is when I even hang out with someone." Sebastian said with his famous smrik.

"Oh tell Sophie that she needs to come hang out with me, I miss the little princess." Jeff says. Jeff has a younger brother named Austin but he lives in Miami with their dad and Jeff lives in Ohio with their mom and his step-dad. Jeff loves hanging out with Sophie saying that he misses having a younger sibling around, even though he swears he will deny it if we tell Austin.

"I will and I think she is coming to that Dalton/Crawford mixer thing we are having so you will see her there Jeffy." Sebastian said starting to walk toward the front door.

"Good luck Hunter, Sophia is a feisty one." Nick said patting my shoulder as I followed after Sebastian.

Sebastian's house could only be called a mansion, I mean my parents are pretty set in life so our house isn't that small but Bass' house was huge. Once we came through the gate there was a little round about that curved around a fountain of a dancer or something like that. When we pulled up a guy in a suite came out and waited at the bottom of the front steps.

"Ah Sir, you are just in time. Dinner is almost ready." The man said as Bass and I grabbed our bags out of the back.

"Thank you Joseph, would you take the car around for me?"

"Oh course Sir." He said as he went around to the driver's side.

"Oh and Joseph, I told you to call me Sebastian." Bass said with a playful smirk.

"Of course Sir." Joseph said with an equally playful smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm leading me into the house. The inside was just as amazing as the outside.

"Oh just wait until you see the rest of the house." Sebastian said obviously sensing my amazement.

"I really don't see how it could get any more impressive."

"Just wait, so my dad would be cool with us sleeping in the same room considering we share a dorm but if you want you can use a guest room. But personally my room is way cooler than any guest room."

"Well," I said acting like I was actually trying to make a decision. "I guess your room will have to do." I gave Bass a quick wink.

"Okay than let's go throw bags up there." He said than jogging up the stairs with me right behind him.

Sebastian's room was amazing and totally unexpected, if you didn't know the real him. His walls were dark blue with silver trim and the quote "Méfiez-vous de tout le monde, et particulier de ceux qui conseillent de vous méfier. -La Robertie" written is silver calligraphy over his bed, which matched the room with a dark blue duvet and silver and blue pillows. He had a desk on the other side of room that had stacks of papers and a few notebooks laying on it. The most surprising thing to people who didn't know Bass would all of the books all over the room. Some were filling the floor to ceiling book shelf that was the wall behind his desk and others lying on the bedside table or on the couch that was next to the window.

"This is so far away from what I pictured and yet it fits you so well." I told his looking around the massive room. Sebastian blushed and set his bag down on the bed pulling out his toiletries bag.

"I will be right back, just throw you stuff where ever and do not touch any of the books. They each have a home and they don't need you relocating them." I chuckled at his choice of words, remembering them from when I asked him why he would always yell at me for moving one of his books. Sebastian came back a few minutes later with his glasses on and a smile on his face. "You ready?" He asked walking up behind me and circling his arms around my waist.

"What does that quote say?" I asked biting my lip. "I have been trying to figure it out sense you went to the bathroom.

"Don't trust anyone, especially those who advise you not to trust anyone.-La Robertie" He said chuckling. "I thought it was something that belonged on my wall." I had to roll my eyes at that.

"Can we please just go get this over with?" I asked turning around in his arms pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Bass just nodded and pulled me out his bedroom, down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the backyard.

"We have arrived!" Bass shouted throwing his hands into the air. The man that had to be his dad snorted from his place in front of the grill and took a sip of the drink next to him.

"Sebastian do you always have to be so dramatic?" He asked turning toward us. Christopher Smythe looked a lot like Sebastian except he had some grey hair on the sides and looked a little broader and maybe a little shorted but still quite tall.

"Why of course Father, I mean our lives would be so freaking boring if I wasn't." He said giving his dad a big bear hug. "Dad this is my boyfriend Hunter. Hunt this is my dad Christopher Smythe." I shook his hand and looked at him in the eye.

"Hello sir it is wonderful to meet you."

"You to Hunter, I was quite happy when Sebastian said he wanted me to meet you. He never actually wanted me to meet one of his…um…well-

"I understand Mr. Smythe. To be completely honest I was nervous when he said he wanted me to meet you. I hope that I am leaving a good first impression."

"Don't worry Hunter. Even if I end up hating you by the end of the weekend I would never ask Sebastian to break up with you, he hasn't sounded as happy as he did when he was telling me about you in a really long time. Also he hasn't gotten into any trouble this year which makes me very happy." Mr. Smythe said with a playful gleam in his eyes. "Food will be done soon, why don't you take Hunter and yourself something to drink and then find out where the devil may be lurking."

"I heard that Mister," a sweet voice sang coming outside with a small dog prancing next her. "Hi, I am Sophia Smythe. You must be Hunter, you are really cute." She said with a sweet smile and stuck her hand out. I grabbed it and shook her hand, feeling her squeeze gently. I didn't know if she was trying to be comforting or trying to lull me into a false sense of security. "And this little guy is Dragon." She tagged on motioning down to the white little fur ball.

"What kind of dog is he?" I asked, I really wasn't that big of a dog person but that was just because my parents never let me have a dog.

"A Japanese Akita." She said with a very scary smile.

"Um weren't they like used to kill people in World War two?"

"Very good Hunter, are you interested in History?" Mr. Smythe asked while kneeling down to pat Dragon.

"Um kind of sir. My father is in the military and so I have all U.S military history drilled into my head."

"Also has the idea that is okay to wake up at the freaking crack of down and go running drilled into his head." Sebastian said with a fake glare.

"Wait you have Sebastian up before eight o'clock in the morning running?" Sophia asked looking shocked.

"Yea, at first it was just me and then I was trying to get the Warblers to get into it but that failed pretty fast. Sebastian, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval and I are the only ones who kept up with it." I told with a small smile on my face.

"You have Jeffy up and running too. What are you?" She was smiling so I guess it was a compliment.

"Jeff is a little harder but I just bribe him with food. By the way Jeff actually said he really wanted to meet up with you soon Sophia."

"Oh maybe we can all go have coffee or something. This guy Justin has been trying to get me to go out with him but I don't know. Actually we will just do you four and me and Xavier." She said with a small smile. I didn't know who Xavier but obviously the Smythe men did because they nodded.

"Sounds good how about we do the Lima Bean on Wednesday. I have lacrosse that morning but nothing that afternoon." Sophia and I both just nodded. That was pretty much how the rest of the night went, just talking about random stuff and getting to know each other and before I knew it I was laying in bed with Sebastian dosing off to sleep.

The next two days went by quickly. Sebastian and I usually hung out with either Sophia or his dad and at meal times we would all sit down and enjoy or meals together. Sebastian and I decided it would be smartest to leave Sunday night so that we were already at school for Monday classes so Sophia, Sebastian and I were all sitting in the den before we went back to school.

"Hey Sebastian could you go and get Hunter and I both a refill." Sophia said pointing to our glasses that once held hot chocolate.

"Sure just don't scare my boyfriend away please." He said grabbing all of our cups and heading back to the kitchen.

"So Hunter I am well aware of things Jeff and Nick probably told you about me but to be honest I could care less about you. I just want my big brother to be happy and well looked after; you seem to be doing a very good job of that. I know that Sebastian can be a hand full and a little annoying but you look like you really care about him. I can tell by the way that you look at him that you love him. So just don't break his heart okay?" I was shocked, really I thought that she wasn't going to like me but apparently she did.

"Sophia I promise you that I love your brother a lot and I will try my hardest to make sure he knows it. I admire how close you and your brother are so I am glad that we get along."

"Hey Hunt it's getting late we should head back." Sebastian said with his head downing reading something off of his phone. When he looked up he saw our serious faces and asked "Am I interrupting something?" We both shock our heads and got up.

"Bye Sebastian," Sophia said giving her brother a big hug. "Goodbye Hunter take care of yourself and my annoying brother." Giving me a big hug and a kiss on the check.

"I will, promise." Sebastian and I went out to his car and got it ready to go back to school.

"Well that went well." Sebastian said winking at me and pulling out of his driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that this is like super late but I lost like all motivation to write but here it is. It probably sucks and I am probably letting all of you down but here it is. Now thank you to, **_**Rosmarino, MadMeerKat, EllieMackay37, animelover500, Next Normal, audancerboy, TinkotheWolf. OMGAKAWTF, Rori Potter, EllenMai, Bullet Babe, TheChildOfTheTardis, Merthur True Love **_**(I LOVE your name), **_**McFlyNiffMonkeeFan, and Mila Pink **_**for following the story or for just following me (I am so freaking sorry if I missed anyone). You are all fantastic. No one got the Disney reference but **_**TinkotheWolf **_**did actually guess so I will be doing there prompt. I mentioned it again in this chapter so if you see it tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

Sebastian wondered if this was how Hunter felt when he had to go meet Sophie and his father because if it was then he totally understood why. Sebastian knew that Hunter's parents weren't aware of the fact that this person they were meeting was a boy and that scared Sebastian. He never had to meet parents let alone the kind that may hate him and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with Hunter's parents hating him; he just wasn't that kind f person. From what Sebastian heard Hunter's parents were both very strict people who liked normality, order and structure, Sebastian and Hunter's wasn't very normal and Sebastian himself was more of a free spirited person who didn't follow anyone's orders, except maybe Hunter when he is in a bad mood.

"Hey babe there you are, what are you doing in here?" Hunter asked walking into their room, knowing full well that Sebastian was having a minor panic attack.

"What if your parents turn out to be massive homophobes?" Sebastian asked biting his lip.

"I don't know if they will be or not they never really addressed the subject with me." Hunter said as he lifted his hand and ran it across Sebastian's mouth pulling his lip out from between his teeth. "Don't do that, you'll make yourself bleed." Sebastian nodded; he knew that it was best to listen to Hunter right now. "I am sure they will love you as much as I do and if they don't then that is their problem. No matter what they say or do I won't leave you so stop freaking out. Parents are starting to show up; we should get out there with the other Warblers." It was Dalton Academy/Crawford Country Day's annual parents' day; it was mainly for kids who parents lived out of state or just too far for quick visit. Sebastian saw his dad whenever he wanted and his mother would never come all the way from France to see him or his sister, well she might but her crazy husband would never let her, so Sebastian never really cared about parents' day but this year was different. His boyfriends' parents were coming in from Colorado to meet their son's "special someone". Sebastian was good with adults, well with anyone really, he had charm, class and very good manners but this was different. Sebastian even made his father come over just in case things got rocky and his younger sister Sophia was going to come, her excuse was to see Jeff and her best friend Xavier but he knew it was just in case Hunter's parents didn't like him and Sebastian acted irrationally as he tended to.

Once the boys got outside on to the field Sebastian seemed to tense up even more, he could see his father chatting away with the Sterlings who had always been good friends with his father and he could see Sophia talking to Xavier and his parents most likely about dance if her enthusiasm gave any indication and there coming in through the large front flaps of the tent were two people who had to be Hunter's parents. The man was tall, not as tall as Sebastian or his father but a little taller than Hunter, he had a solid build and the same straight features Hunter had. The woman was much shorter and could only be called petite, she was the exact opposite of his mother, this woman was slightly stout, had dull looking hair and was wearing clothing that could only be classified as normal mom clothing. Sebastian's mother was tall, thin but not unattractively so, and thick full hair, her features were sharp and aristocratic, and being involved in fashion she always wore the best of the best. They both had stern faces and already looked disappointed. At the same time they seemed to spot Hunter and started heading in their direction.

"Hunter there you are, you look a little big son. Are you still working out? Eating right?" The man said with a low voice that was calm but orderly.

"Yea father I have been working out and I have been eating right." When Hunter spoke to his father he seemed to straighten up and answer with only what the question pointed at him asked. Sebastian was slightly intrigued, he always slouched a little more while speaking to his father because he knew that it bugged him and he was never that polite, he just kind of said what he wanted and his dad knew that it wasn't meant to be rude but it was just how Sebastian was.

"Very well, where are your manners Hunter?" Hunter's mother's voice was calm but seemed to have an edge to it, more like an order than a question.

"Sorry, mother, father this is Sebastian Smythe he is the captain of the lacrosse team, my roommate and he also acts much like an advisor to me when it comes to the Warblers because he was the captain last year." Sebastian was slightly taken back; Hunter didn't say he was his boyfriend or even hint to it.

"Oh and what caused you to lose that position as captain?" Hunter's mother asked, Sebastian felt the snarky remarks come into his head but he held it all back and took a deep breath before replying calmly.

"It was to time consuming, I was already in AP classes with straight as, co captain of the lacrosse team and was tutoring lower classmen in French, being the leader of a group like the Warblers is a big responsibility and demands a lot of time and effort. I feel like I failed the Warblers last year and when the dean was thinking about bringing in a new student to be captain I told him that I thought it was a great idea." Sebastian told Mrs. Clarington without much hesitation. As he was talking Mr. Clarington seemed to be evaluating Sebastian, his eyes narrowed when he saw that Sebastian was slouching ever so slightly and that he had his tie loosened enough that it was still dress code but not fully tied.

"Well if you didn't have time in the first place then why on earth would you continue to lead them into failure?"

"I didn't know it was going to be so demanding, my classes in France were much different and when I switched in Dalton I wasn't expecting some of the courses to be more of a challenge and I didn't realize that the language difference was going to be a problem. I speak both languages fluently but after being schooled in French for so long it was an irritating transition."

"So why did you move away from France then?" Mrs. Clarington's voice seemed to be getting little more demanding and less calm.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business." Sebastian said smoothly, not missing a beat with a cocky smirk on his face, standing up to his full height. Mrs. Clarington glared at Sebastian and looked toward Hunter.

"I thought this school was supposed to be high end but apparently they let in any old rift raff." She said moving her eyes over to Sebastian and back. Sebastian's jaw tightened and he seemed to get even taller as he lifted up his chin looking down at Mrs. Clarington.

"Your right, and to think that I thought Hunter came from a respectably family." He snarled at Mrs. Clarington. Sebastian's father must have seen the way things were going with Hunter's family because he sauntered over looking exactly like an older version of his son.

"Sebastian," Mr. Smythe said but pronounced it with more a French accent making it sound like "Sea-bass-tea-on" "there you are I have been looking everywhere for you. Well until Jenifer and Michael caught up with me, you know with how much Michael cares about Jeff you would never know that he is his stepfather. I am sure he would care about Austin just as much if he ever came out to visit but he seems to love Miami to much to leave." To any other person it would sound like Mr. Smythe was just making conversation with his son but Sebastian knew that he was actually taking all of the attention away from Sebastian and onto himself. "Oh my excuse me, I don't know where my manners have seem to have gone. I am Christopher Smythe State Attorney; you must be Hunter's parents. Absolute great boy you have here, he has done wonders on my son, and I don't think Sebastian had ever woken up before sunrise in his life before Hunter started taking some of the boys out to run."

"Well that is Hunter for you, kid could never sleep in." Mr. Clarington said while Mrs. Clarington continued to glare at Sebastian. Both of the fathers seemed to get into a deep conversation about politics but Mrs. Clarington wasn't having any of it. She turned to Hunter and completely cutting off what her husband was saying spoke what she thought needed to be said.

"Hunter why do you keep giving this heathen those looks?" Hunter himself blushed and Sebastian smirked.

"What looks mother? I'm not looking at him like anything." Sebastian stopped smirking and a scowl replaced it.

"You seriously aren't going to tell them? I thought that all of this was about me meeting them and you telling them." Sebastian didn't care that other people were around he was going to figure out what was going on with his boyfriend.

"Sebastian," Mr. Smythe said again making it sound more French. "Not everyone is as open as you are with this kind of thing."

"Will you please stop doing that father, I get I am misbehaving but you don't have to say my name like that."

"I do when you can't seem to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Just leave me be this about Hunter and me. If you aren't going to tell them then what was the point of all of this?"

"You can see that my mother doesn't like you Bass, why make that worse by telling them?"

"Hunt, you don't know how they are going to react so just say it."

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Clarington barked at Hunter.

"Nothing mom, you really don't want to know."

"The hell I don't, tell me right now."

"Mom you don't understand-

"Tell me right now or you will never step foot in this school again."

"Fine," Hunter shouted at her. "You want to know what we are talking about. Sebastian and I are dating and I was chickening out of telling you." Mrs. Clarington instantly got a look of pure disgust on her face while Mr. Clarington looked shocked.

"That is the most vile-

"Hunter if Sebastian here makes you happy then I am behind you kid." Mr. Clarington said interrupting his wife and giving her a stern look, obviously saying to drop it. "Come on Stephanie it is a long drive back to the hotel."

"No, if you support this-this disgusting, vile, good for nothing boy then I am not going anywhere with you." Mrs. Clarington said trying to look menacing.

"Fine then I will have a lawyer draw up divorce papers because if you think that my son is all of those things then you are obviously not the woman I fell in love with. Hunter, I love you and will call you when I get back to Colorado, Mr. Smythe, it was a pleasure to meet you and next time I am in town we should meet up. Sebastian, I hope to see you soon as well but know that if you hurt my boy you will regret it deeply."

"It really was a pleasure; we can go get drinks or something." Mr. Smythe said nodding his head and shacking Mr. Clarington's hand. "If you will excuse me now though, I have to go find out how much trouble my daughter has managed to get into, Seb I will see you later." With that Mr. Smythe left to go hunt down Sophia.

"I would never hurt Hunter, Mr. Clarington and I appreciate you supporting us." Mr. Clarington just nodded shacking both of the boys hands one more time and then turning around and leaving, completely ignoring his soon to be ex-wife who stormed out after him.

"Well Hunt, I say that went well." Sebastian said with a smirk.


	3. Author's note

**A/N: Hey sorry this is just an Author's note. I just uploaded **_**TinkotheWolf**_**'s prompt because she was the first person to actually guess and **_**NiffAreForever**_** you my fine feathered friend got the reference to Austin and Ally but you weren't signed in so just leave a little review giving me an awesome prompt that I will write as soon as I have some time. You guys are some seriously awesome sexy followers and I hope to get my bonus chapter out for you guys as soon as possible. Who do you think Sebastian/Hunter will meet next?**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here it is the third and final chapter. Enjoy. **

After the disaster that was meeting Hunter's parents Sebastian and Hunter spent a lot of time alone in their room. Hunter wasn't really all that sad to see his mother go, she was usually very hard on him and criticized everything he did. Sebastian understood what your parents getting a divorce felt like, even seeing one of your parents getting remarried and the worst having your parents live in two entirely different places. Even though Hunter wasn't fazed too much by his mother her words and actions still hurt. She was willing to leave everything she had just so she could get away from him because he was dating Sebastian and that hurt worse than anything she had ever said to him.

"I know it hurts now but the pain will go away, trust me. A mother's disapproval is one of the worst things but you still have your dad who is fully behind you and you have me plus my obnoxious family. It will okay babe, I can almost promise it." Sebastian said smoothing down the hair on the back of Hunter's head while Hunter was sprawled out with his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Bass can I ask you a question?" Hunter asked lifting his head up to look at Sebastian.

"Of course, you are allowed to ask me anything at anytime."

"What happened between you and your mom? I mean you told me that she was more interested in her husband then you guys but why did you move back to Ohio with your dad?"

"Phillip hated what I was, he didn't like that I was gay and would call me terrible names for it. He wasn't all that nice to my sister either and well my mom never stood up for us she- she just kind of went along with it and even participated sometimes. When my dad found out he threw this huge fit that ended with him threatening to sue them with child neglect and emotional/verbal abuse. That didn't put up much of a fight after that and just sent us here."

"Oh I am sorry, that must have hurt a lot."

"Yea it did but at the same time it didn't. I finally had someone around who I knew wanted me and loved me no matter what, like yea I had my sister but to know I had my dad right there behind me no matter what I did or who I chose to love felt great. It is what you have to Hunt except you have even more. I know having your mom turn away from you hurt and I know you don't really want to talk about it but your dad is behind you, my dad adores you, my sister thinks you are even cooler then I am and well you have me. I mean I know I am not much and sometimes I can be a pain in the ass but Hunter I will always be there for you."

"Why do you always downgrade yourself Bass? You are the best thing that has ever happened." Hunter pulled himself up on to his elbows and leaned down to kiss Sebastian. He knew that it hurt that the women who raised him didn't approve of the man that he loved but at the same time he agreed with Sebastian, it wasn't so bad, he had his dad and the Smythe's. In the right here and now all Hunter could think about was how amazing it felt to have Sebastian's lips pressed to his and one of his hands in Hunter's hair pulling him closer. They were sadly interrupted by a pounding on their door.

"Jeffery if you want me to tell Nick every embarrassing story your parents have ever told me then you better leave right now." Sebastian yelled at the door.

"That's nice but Seb I am not 6ft something blonde guy." Said a soft voice that you could just hear their trademark smirk in. Hunter flipped over on to his back and looked up at the girl standing in their door way, she had brown scene styled hair with blue tips and green eyes that matched Sebastian's .

"Sophia as much as I love you, Hunter and I are having some us time." Sebastian said slightly pouting.

"It is because of the fact that I love that I am in here." Sophia's face slowly got serious and she kind of looked scared. "Seb, mom and Phillip are coming out here." She practically whispered looking down at her scuffed black converse. It was deadly quite for a moment before Sebastian shot out of bed and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"What? Why are they coming out here? How did you find out? Did dad tell you? Why didn't he tell me?" Sebastian started shooting off questions at his little sister.

"Bass, babe at least let your sister answer the questions before you start asking more." Hunter said pulling Sebastian back down on to the bed so that he was sitting next to him.

"They said that they wanted to see how we were doing, she called me so no dad didn't tell me and he didn't tell you because he doesn't know." Again Sophia was staring at her shoes looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh Soph come here." Sebastian said pulling his sister into his arms and setting her in between us. "It's okay, I'm sure everything will go fine."

One Week Later

"I expected dad to flip when he found out not lock himself in his room." Sophia said while petting her beast of a dog.

"I know but if this is how he is going to deal with it then that is his business not ours. By the way, thank you so much for staying with me this week Hunter." Sebastian said turning to the boy who was sprawled out his bed next to him. Currently the three teens where sitting in Sebastian's room waiting for Sophia's best friends/ boy with a secret crush on Sophia that is not really a secret to everyone but Sophia Xavier. Both Hunter and Xavier said that they would come over this weekend to help the Smythe siblings deal with their mom and their awful step-dad.

"Hey guys" Xavier had just shown up and let himself into Sebastian's room like he always did, he had black hair that fell into his eyes that were a piercing electric blue. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some band that Hunter didn't know of on the front, tight black skinny jeans with chains hanging on the side and a pair of what looked like well worn low motto ankle boots. The thing that caught Hunter's attention most every time though was the silver studs below his bottom lip and the fact that e had never actually see a guy wear so much eyeliner before. "So your dad looked like shit when he let me in." Xavier said while chewing on his lip.

"Yea this whole Mom and Phillip thing is really stressing him out, hell its stressing us all out. I don't want to see her, I don't want to see him, I want them both to just stay in France and leave me and Sebastian be." By the time Sophia was done with her little rant she had her head in Xavier's lap and was playing with one of the strings that was coming off of his old cut up t-shirt.

"Hey it'll be okay. This weekend will go fine then they will go back to France and you won't have to see them again for a little while." Xavier said stroking Sophia's hair. Hunter knew that Sebastian was really over protective of his sister but maybe it would be a good thing for Sophia to have a guy like Xavier around. Everyone was silent for a while just think of how this weekend was going to be when they all heard the door bell sound. They all looked at each other and the headed downstairs with Sophia and Xavier leading them.

"Oh Sophie I have missed you my sweet. What are you wearing though you look terrible?" She said looking down at her daughter's faded black cutoff shorts, black boots that looked a lot like Xavier's and a different but as equally torn up band t-shirt. Sophia just ignored her and stood at the bottom of the stairs with Xavier at her side and Dragon at her feet. "Oh and my dear Sebastian," she said looking up at Sebastian and Hunter who were walking down the stairs, "you look wonderful by boy. I always told you that blue was a great color on you. Who is your little friend here?"

"Mrs. Lefebvre I am Hunter Clarington, Sebastian's boyfriend." Hunter stuck out his hand to shake her hand as he shot Sebastian a loving smile.

"Right, boyfriend." She said looking at Hunter's hand with disgust.

"Yea mom my boyfriend, if you have a problem with that then why don't you speak up and say something." Sebastian practically shouted at his mother. "And you," he said finally looking at his hated step-father "I don't even know why you are here. You have never cared about Sophia or me and personally we don't a shit about you either." Sebastian the stormed out the entrance way and went into the dining room.

Once everyone was seated in the dining room they started dinner but it was not as light of an affair as it was the first time Hunter ate at the Smythe's home. Mr. Smythe was gripping fork much more than needed force, refused to meet his ex-wife's eyes and was blatantly ignoring Mr. Lefebvre. Sebastian was ignoring his mother and step-father completely; Sophia was staring at her plate not eating everything but was whispering softly to Xavier who seemed to be comforting her. Hunter just didn't know what to do; he had never been in a situation like this so he did the first that came to mind.

"You know Mr. and Mrs. Lefebvre if you don't like that Sebastian and I are dating and all you have done is criticize Sophia sense you got here then why are you here. I don't quite understand everything that it going on here but shouldn't parents be loving and caring, if you don't love or care about them then why come all the way here?"

"They only came so that they could find so sort of way to get money out of me Hunter." Mr. Smythe said looking at Hunter with the same eyes he sees every time Sebastian gets pissed off. "You see I threatened to sue them to get my kids back here and now they are trying to find some way to claim that I am an unfit father so that instead of a law suit, which would look bad, they will ask for a settlement. They just want money from me, that is all that my ex-wife has every wanted for me and now I bet she is running low with her sleazy husband wasting all her money away." Mr. Smythe said glaring at both of the Lefebvres.

"I will not be talked to like that Chris; I just want to see my children is that so wrong?"

"Yes it is when you don't even care about us. I am done; I cannot sit through this dinner any longer and pretend to play happy family with you." With that Sophia ran up to her room with Xavier and Dragon, who had appeared out of nowhere, followed her.

"I agree, if you honestly think that my father is unfit to parent us then you are mistaken he treats me with more love and respect then you ever did." Sebastian said standing and dropping his napkin on his plate. "Come on Hunter lets go back to my room."

"Well the only reason I allowed you to come into my home is because my children asked, they obviously don't want you in here so please get the hell out of my home." Hunter could here Mr. Smythe saying as he and Sebastian headed back up to the boy's room.

"Well that went well." Sebastian said with a sad laugh as he lay down in his bed with the boy he loved.

**A/N: It is finally done the third and final part of **_**Well that went well**_**. I hoped you like it, I sure like writing it. If you would like to see our cute little guys do anything particular now then feel free to give me a prompt otherwise I don't really know when I will write another HuntBastian story. So until next time.**

**Sincerely, **

**Your Secret **


End file.
